Defeating the Nightmare
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: What happens when I enter the Beyblade scene chasing a supposed to be evil puppy...bad things... read below. This is for GalaxyPeagsus14's Contest. I tried to write an insanity story...this is my bad attempt.


**Defeating the Nightmare**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**(A normal POV that changes to mine when I enter and back when I leave.) **

"So, what are we all doing here?" Kenta asks. He looks around the room to take in everyone there. Masamune sits next to Madoka and Tsubasa on the couch while Kyoya and Gingka sit on the floor near them. Kenta and Yu stand by Madoka's desk with Hikaru and Benkei. Gingka breaks the silence.

"I don't know. Kyoya and I were battling at the park."

"Yeah, and I was winning too….man. Whoever brought us here is going to…" Kyoya didn't finish his threat seeing as he was hit in the head with an apple.

"What the…" Masamune comments.

"DIEEEEE!" Someone yells. The crazy authoress known as MK or SilentWhisper43 runs into the room with a huge scythe and several apples. A little puppy runs away from her, yipping.

"Hey," Madoka yells, stopping me.

"WHAT?!" I yell back.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're here… sweet, now we can start."

"What do you mean, 'We can start'?"

"Oh, you can help me catch…THAT!" I point to the puppy. It stares at Madoka with big brown eyes that scream: Help me! I'm too cute to die!

"Aww… why are you chasing this cutie?!" Madoka picks it up. She scratches its belly and loves on it before passing it off to Gingka, who's begging to hold it.

"Why are you holding it?!" I yell and use my hands to talk. "IT'S EVIL!" I point the scythe at it and it whimpers in fear.

"No, you're evil. You're scaring it! Poor puppy." Gingka talks to it with a baby voice. "Is MK a big meanie?!" It nods its head.

"WHAT?!" I shriek and it whimpers a little.

"Is she not very nice to you?" Again it nods vigorously, burrowing into Gingka's jacket.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I scoff and look at Gingka.

"Just leave the puppy alone. Can Gingka and I go battle again? I wanna go kick his butt."

"You know what, FINE! Go Kyoya….just wait. You'll be back, begging for my help." I start singing the song from the Disney movie: Tangled.

"When it's lying, don't come crying! MK knows BEST!" I grab my magic cape that appeared out of nowhere. I run out, making swooshing noises until I trip on the stairs. I fall back down and land my face. The bladers cringe as I get back up.

"Uh, let's try that again…that didn't just happen." I sing again and this time make it upstairs before I trip. The bladers downstairs cringe again as several crashing sounds are heard.

"I'm fine!" I call down. "But, um, Madoka might need some new shelves and glass cases. BYE!" I run out leaving the bladers to wonder.

"That was interesting…" Tsubasa sweatdrops while Gingka and the others make over the puppy.

"Well, now that she's gone!" The puppy jumps out of Gingka's arms and lands perfectly on the floor.

"YOU TALK?!" Everyone exclaims. The puppy smiles evilly, the best a dog can…

"Of course….you should've listened to MK…she was right." A little dream cloud appears with my face saying 'I TOLD YOU SO!' Kyoya swats it away.

"What are you?" Yu asks as he hides behind Tsubasa.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The dog laughs evilly and starts moving towards the bladers.

**(Ten minutes later)**

I am walking back to the B-Pitt; why I don't know. As I round the block and the doors open, I hear screaming from the downstairs. I sigh and shake my head with a smile as I descend down the stairs.

Chaos awaits me as Kyoya runs around screaming. He circles the stairs over and over again as he ruffles his hair. Gingka, Madoka, and Tsubasa are auguring over something that sounds like nacho cheese. Yu and Kenta take turns whacking each other on the head with balloon swords while Benkei crawls on the floor with Masamune. Their tongues hang out of their mouths and they pant like dogs as they crawl around the floor as fast as possible.

"Hey guys!" I laugh a little.

"MK, you've gotta help us!" Gingka cries as he runs over to me. He clings to my shirt and begs me. "PLEASE! We can't take anymore!"

"Alright, where's the little bugger?" I ask. He points back to the hallway. I walk back there and manage to peek into Madoka's room. There sits the dog, on Madoka's laptop.

"It's over!" I enter the room, pulling out my weapons. The dog sees me and growls before running towards me. It knocks me off my feet and runs out to the main room.

"AIIIIII!" Gingka screams as he jumps on the table.

"That's it, go crazy! CRAZIER! It gives me power and now I will…" The dog stops when it hears a small sound behind it.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" He turns to me.

"Say hello to my little friend…Space and Time Rippling Bazooka, AKA SATRB!" She finishes with an evil grin. She holds up a huge machine/bazooka and fires at the dog. A wormhole opens up behind it and the dog flies in. It screams but they fade as the hole closes.

"What was that thing?"

"The most evil thing in the universe…every author/authoress's nightmare…Writer's Block!" Lightning flashes randomly behind me as I finish my sentence.

"Oh…but why did it make us go crazy?!" Yu ponders.

"Because that's what it does best. It makes you crazy and you can't write. All authors get it…unfortunately, a lot. But now, it's in between dimensions so we should be good for a little bit." I smile and give them a thumbs-up.

"Okay…now that that's over. Gingka, let's go battle."

"Okay, Kyoya." The two bladers run off and everyone returns to the work…unaware of the danger that could return at any moment….Writer's Block.

* * *

_*Wormhole opens and Writer's Block Dog pops out* I'LL BE BACK...JUST YOU WAIT. I'LL GET MY REVENGE….MK WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR MONTHS AND THEN I'LL…." _

_ *I appear with giant SATRB* GOODBYE! *Opens wormhole in wormhole and kicks Writer's Block Dog into it* That's better._

* * *

** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a semi-insane story. This is for GalaxyPegasus14's contest. May the best writer win…(So Me! JK) **

** Alright, tell me your thoughts in the review and click the button. If you don't, I WILL send Writer's Block Dog after you. You've seen what he can do…*cue evil smile and laughter while lighting flashes behind me* **

** So basically, Review and thanks for reading. TTYL **


End file.
